Spice
by MiriAnzu
Summary: [RESUBIDO] [LEER SINOPSIS] Fic subido originalmente para la semana Korrasami. Día 4-Spice Asami no puede más, ella sabe que necesita a Korra y hara todo lo que pueda para pasar al siguiente nivel con su amada Avatar


**Spice**

Korra solía ser muy tierna con Asami; flores, peluches, joyas, regalos inocentes que Asami adoraba. En sus 3 meses de relación, Korra siempre había sido muy romántica con Asami, pero la joven Sato debía admitir que algunas veces su libido le ganaba, sobre todo esas veces que acompañaba a Korra a entrenar en el gimnasio que su novia le había construido, ver a Korra sudar y como sus músculos se notaban más cuando la ropa se le pegaba debido al contacto con el fluido, o como aquella vez que Bolin y Korra jugaban con agua y el líquido cayó sobre el Avatar haciendo que su ropa se transparentara.

Asami no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero lograba controlar su lado pervertido con su novia, y solía frustrarse por la inocencia de la joven Avatar. La CEO recordaba esa vez que Korra fue a una fiesta ofrecida por Wu en honor al Avatar, por lo que Korra le preguntó a Asami si podía dormir en su casa a lo que la joven Sato accedió feliz; Asami no había podido ir porque tenía mucho trabajo con la Ciudad, pero creyó que sería una buena idea darle una "sorpresa" a su amada, por lo que comenzó a hacer un camino con pétalos de lirios de fuego desde la entrada de su departamento hasta su cama, luego puso velas alrededor de su habitación, algo de perfume, todo un ambiente romántico y sexy al mismo tiempo; como toque final decidió soltar su cabello y ponerse una lencería que acababa de comprar esa tarde para modelarle a su novia, un detalle algo atrevido, pero Asami necesitaba que Korra la notara de esa forma y no solo románticamente, no piensen mal, Asami adoraba la ternura de Korra pero también quería algo más, ir al siguiente nivel de su relación.

Mientras esperaba recostada de forma sexy, se escuchaba como abrían la puerta con la llave, Asami sabía que se trataba de Korra, los pasos se fueron acercando, pero había algo extraño sonaba como que se movían mucho, y notó lo más extraño cuando la perilla de su puerta tomó mucho en abrirse, al lograrlo Asami no lo creía: Korra estaba ebria.

"Korra ¿Tomaste?" Preguntaba Asami preocupada.

"Bolin, Mako y yo tomamosh unash copitahs esho esh todo, nada de qué preocuparshe" Korra sonaba demasiado ebria, con fuerza podía hablar bien.

Asami no daba cuentas de esto, Korra ebria era algo nuevo, la joven Avatar siempre evitaba tomar o tomar mucho, el sabor del alcohol no era algo que le gustara mucho, generalmente bebía en eventos sociales y solo por diplomacia, aunque si podía evitarlo mejor para ella.

Algo vino a la mente de Asami, tal vez el alcohol haría que Korra se inhibiera más, y dejara de actuar tan inocente, la joven Sato no quería aprovecharse de la situación, pero no perdía nada al intentarlo.

"¿Quieres divertirte?" Asami se sentaba sobre las piernas de Korra, quien se encontraba a la orilla de la cama de Asami.

"¿Jugaremosh Pai-sho?" Preguntaba inocentemente Korra, por un momento Asami se sintió decepcionada, pero tomando de nuevo la compostura.

"No exactamente" La joven Sato empujaba a Korra a la cama de forma delicada pero sexy, cuando Korra estaba recostada Asami se posicionó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla de forma apasionada, beso que Korra correspondía, pero todo cambio cuando la nación del fuego ataco [1], o mejor dicho del sueño.

Asami estaba furiosa Korra se quedó dormida antes de siquiera empezar, el alcohol había cobrado factura por fin, enojada la ingeniero quitó los pétalos y las velas, cubrió a su novia con una sábana y luego se recostó a su lado dándole la espalda, ofendida por el hecho de que Korra estaba dormida cuando la diversión apenas iba a empezar.

A la mañana siguiente Korra no recordaba nada, ni como había llegado al departamento de Asami, por lo que la heredera tuvo que guardarse su enojo para si misma.

2 semanas habían pasado desde eso y Asami se había rendido, Korra era muy inocente para hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Esa tarde Asami y Opal tomaban el té, y todo estaba tranquilo hasta que…

"¿Tú y Korra ya lo hicieron?" Opal preguntaba sin titubeos haciendo que Asami escupiera el té que estaba bebiendo.

"Bueno, no es que yo no haya tratado, pero Korra es muy inocente ¿Tú y Bolin ya pues tú sabes?" Asami se apenaba de solo preguntarlo.

"No aún, él es como Korra y no se da cuenta de mis indirectas, pero estoy preparando todo para que ocurra pronto" Opal no temía decir lo que pensaba, era como todos los que llevaban sangre Bei Fong.

"¿Qué tipo de planes?" Asami estaba curiosa, tal vez eso la ayudaría con Korra.

"Te pasare mis tips, Asami, veras como Korra pronto cede a tus encantos" Opal guiñaba un ojo y comenzaba a reír de forma malévola, para luego acercarse al oído de Asami y comenzar a susurrarle lo que debía hacer.

Asami aplicaría lo que Opal le acababa de decir, no podía perder tiempo, necesitaba a Korra, pero ya. Corrió al teléfono para llamarla a casa de Tenzin, cuando por fin contestaron, para su suerte Korra fue quien levantó la bocina.

"Korra aquí ¿Quién allá?"

"Soy yo, Asami"

"Ah, hola, Sami ¿Pasa algo?" Korra estaba alegre de escuchar a su novia.

"Bueno, Joven Avatar, le tengo que decir algo, pero mi novia no debe enterarse"

"Dígame, señorita Sato, evitare que su novia se entere, podría encelarse"

"¿Algunas vez le han dicho lo ardiente que se ve cuando entrena? ¿Cómo las gotas de sudor al recorrer su piel despiertan a la bestia que hay en mí? Esa bestia que quiere comérsela, esa bestia que quiere regocijarse con ese abdomen perfecto"

Korra no estaba segura que era lo que pasaba, pero sintió como sus mejillas se comenzaron a poner rojas "¿Sami, estas bien?" Pero entonces el teléfono se colgó y por lo tanto no hubo respuesta. El Avatar no entendía que fue eso, pero por alguna extraña razón le había gustado.

Del otro lado del teléfono Asami comenzó a sentir como sus mejillas se coloreaban, pero a la vez con su lengua lamía sus labios, para luego morder su labio inferior, el plan de Opal estaba funcionando, la joven Sato presentía que por fin pasarían al siguiente nivel con su amada Avatar.

A la mañana siguiente Asami, Korra y los demás que ayudarían con la reconstrucción de Ciudad Republica estaban reunidos con el presidente Raiko para discutir sobre el asunto, incluso Wu estaba allí.

La pareja estaba sentada hasta el fondo de la sala, Korra como siempre se aburría, mientras que Asami comenzaba a sonreír cuando Raiko y los demás comenzaron a discutir sobre un tema que honestamente a ninguna de ellas 2 afectaba, y aquí fue cuando Asami aprovechó, puso su mano sobre la pierna de Korra, haciendo que el Avatar se confundiera, pero después comenzó a acariciar la pierna de su novia, provocando que esta última se sonrojara o comenzara a tomar compostura para no ser tan obvia, justo como Asami lo estaba haciendo para no ser atrapada. La mano de Asami se acercaba más al punto sexy de Korra, en una oportunidad Asami acercó sus labios al oído de Korra, primero mordiendo el lóbulo, lo que hizo que Korra estuviera a punto de gemir, pero mordiendo sus labios para suprimirlo, y entonces Asami comenzó a susurrar algo al oído de su novia

"Me encantaría tocar esta pierna sin que tu ropa estuviera en medio, al igual que me gustaría acariciar el resto de ti en privado" Y de nuevo Asami se alejaba del oído del Korra, a lo que la joven Avatar respondía con un sonrojo en todo su rostro. La reunión terminó y Korra se quedó sentada como ida hasta que no quedaba nadie.

Asami fue la primera en salir, se dirigió a su vehículo, comenzó a conducir y en el camino, mordió su labio de nuevo, esa situación fue demasiado para su libido.

Korra no sabía que pasaba, Asami tenía un tiempo actuando extraña, pero lo hablaría con ella, antes de la junta de ese día con Raiko, ambas habían acordado cenar en casa de la joven CEO de Industrias Futuro.

Asami iba a aplicar otro consejo durante la cena que preparó, eran mariscos; Opal le había contado sobre sus propiedades eróticas, como ayudaban para aumentar el calor de una habitación, había cocinado ostras y de postre una ensalada con un ingrediente especial, jengibre.

La joven Sato se puso un vestido corto, muy atrevido, escotado y dejo caer su cabello como antes, con ese cabello control que solo ella podía hacer [2]. Dejó caer uno de los tirantes del vestido para descubrir más su hombro, levantó la falda un poco para mostrar algo de su pierna, y por ultimo un perfume que Opal leyó que serviría, tenía un olor peculiar a jazmín con un toque de lavanda [3] , un poco de música lenta pero a la vez excitante. Estaba preparada para seducir a Korra, ese era su día.

En ese instante un toquido llamó su atención, la heredera de Industrias Futuro camino hacia la puerta y por la mirilla se aseguraba que se tratara de Korra, y así era, la joven Avatar se encontraba del otro lado con lo que parecían ser chocolates y un peluche ¡Por Raava! Ni cuando se le insinúan Korra dejaba de ser tan románticamente inocente, esto hizo que Asami se sintiera un poco mal por lo que planeaba hacer, pero ya no podía controlarlo más, rogaba a los espíritus que la perdonaran por esto. Abrió la puerta y se recargo en ella de forma sensual haciendo que Korra tirara los regalas y se sonrojara a más no poder.

"Asa…Asa….Asami….Ho….ho….hola" Tartamudeaba la joven Avatar, mientras se agachaba a recoger los regalos, sin antes por accidente (al menos eso quería creer ella) ver las sensuales piernas de su novia "Te….te….te….tra…tra…traje….es…es….esto" Estiraba sus brazos para entregar los regalos, pero Korra casi sufrió una hemorragia nasal al ver a Asami vestida así y con esa pose tan sensual, la joven Sato tomaba los regalos y sonreía.

"Pasa, Korra" La CEO invitaba a la joven Avatar a pasar a su humilde hogar.

"Gracias, Sami ¿Eso que huelo es jazmín y lavanda? Huele muy bien" Korra se tranquilizaba y sonreía, mientras su novia solo la miraba con algo de lujuria.

La maestra de los 4 elementos tomaba asiento y luego Asami hacía lo mismo, no sin antes hacer algo atrevido, por lo que antes de sentarse comenzó a caminar de forma sexy, y Korra juraba que sufriría una hemorragia nasal en serio.

"¿Qué cenaremos?" Korra sacaba la lengua en señal de que tenía hambre.

"Prepare ostras y otros mariscos deliciosos" Asami hablaba con un tono sexy, guiñando un ojo, y claro, lamiendo sus labios lentamente para Korra. Se levantaba y llevaba una bandeja llena de la comida marina.

Korra comenzaba a comer ostras sin fijarse en la cantidad, por su parte Asami hacía lo mismo, pero de una forma más sexy. Hubo un punto donde Korra se detuvo, esto preocupaba a Asami, su novia no era de las que dejaban comida a la mitad, pero le preocupó más la razón por la que lo hizo.

"Asami ¿Todo está bien? Últimamente has estado actuando extraña" Korra hablaba sin notar un extraño tic en su ceja, la levantaba como seduciendo a Asami, parecía algo involuntario.

"Pues en realidad….sí, bueno yo creí que sería bueno que diéramos el siguiente paso en nuestra relación, así que Opal me dio unos consejos para seducirte, por eso he actuado así" La voz de Asami tenía mucha culpa, se sentía culpable de hacer esto sin pensar en lo que Korra sentiría.

Pero entonces algo ocurrió, Korra se levantó y como poseída por un espíritu, se acercó a la silla de Asami y cargó a su novia en modo nupcial. La llevó hacia su habitación, donde delicadamente la recostó en la cama.

"¿Korra?" Asami ahora era la confundida. Pero todo eso cambio cuando la nación del fuego atacó [4]. Korra comenzó a besar el cuello de Asami, por el lado que tenía descubierto el hombro y comenzó a bajar sus labios por todo ese sensual cuello hasta llegar al hombro de su amada, al que le dio una pequeña mordida, sacando un gemido de excitación de su novia.

Luego Korra comenzó a acariciar las piernas de su amada novia, ambas parecían disfrutarlo, hasta que sin notarlo, Korra quitó el vestido que Asami traía dejándola en lencería.

"Korra, no hemos terminado de cenar, ni hemos llegado al postre" La voz de Asami sonaba entrecortada.

"Yo ya estoy comiendo mi postre" Korra seguía besando y acariciando a Asami hasta que la dejó totalmente desnuda, el Avatar comenzaba a quitarse su ropa, hasta quedar igual que su novia, Asami comenzó a acariciar el abdomen de Korra de forma delicada y sexy.

"Espero que esté lista para esta batalla, señorita Sato. Pronto vera lo que es 'El control de los elementos'" Korra decía para seducir a su novia.

"Avatar Korra, si es usted la dejare que me destruya"

Ambas chicas se comenzaron a besar de forma apasionada, en lo que sería su sexy y spice siguiente paso como pareja.

 **Notas del Autor:**

-De igual forma que el fic que subí antes, este ya estaba en mi cuenta, pero por varios motivos lo borre junto a los demás fics que tenía, y decidí subirlo de nuevo.

-Originalmente lo subí para la semana Korrasami.

-Tendrán que perdonarme, no soy buena escribiendo escenas de este tipo, de hecho me proyecte en Korra, imagínense que tan inocente soy jajaja

-Este fic se lo dedique a Chizuru008 la primera, te agradezco que te gustara mi fic anterior, espero este también este te haya gustado :D

[1] Tenía que decirlo, iba a poner "Pero todo cambio cuando el alcohol atacó" Lo de la nación del fuego es algo que digo tan seguido que ya hasta mi mamá conoce esa frase.

[2] Seamos honestos, solo Asami tiene ese cabello control, y seamos honestos si ella lo hiciera frente a nosotros si nos llevaba a la cama XD o nosotros a ella,

[3] Yo de perfumes no sé nada, no los uso casi, así que perdón si puse algo imposible.

[4] XD jajajaja no pude evitarlo

-Muchas gracias por leer si lo hicieron la primera vez o esta vez.

-Si ya lo habían leído y quieren dejar de nuevo un review o un follow lo agradeceré mucho, y también si no lo habían leído antes.

-No olviden comentar, compartir, y leer el fic, muchas gracias por adelantado.

-Gracias por decirme del capitulo anterior, no volveré a hacer múltiples cosas. Eso de ver TV, subir fics, instalar mi Wii U nuevo, no dejan nada bueno.


End file.
